Our Kind Of Love
by EdwardloverTwihard
Summary: I'm no good at summaries so read more to find out but it's my true love story with most of SM's characters! Please read to find out more! comment/PM to tell me your thoughts/reviews! Lemons in later Chapters! ;
1. Will you

But I don't wanna leave!

Laying in his arms was comfortable, nice. Everything in the world ceased as if it never existed. He was drawing designs on my skin when he spoke.

"What are you thinking about, love?" His voice was soft yet curious.

"I was just thinking about Sunday, I don't want to leave!" I answered letting the sadness of the thought seep into my voice.

"Then don't. I was thinking about that as well and your more than welcomed to stay here." He said with pure hope in his voice.

You see Edward moved last year to the little town of Forks Washington after living next door to me in Los Angeles California for the first sixteen years of his life. We had been dating for a year and a half with his dad got transferred over to Washington, it was really hard to watch him leave.

Him offering this now doesn't help much since I would do anything earthly possible to be closer to him!

"Baby… I… I… I mean that sounds wonderful, but I cant do that, at least not right now! I've got to much going on back home. My friends, my family, and school. I can't just up and leave everything!" With all the problems going on back home, leaving didn't seem like such a bad idea!

"Well for school, we have classes down here you can take that are just as good maybe even better than the one's your taking now. As for family and friends we have weekend's, an holidays for them. For crying out loud we could even take a boat of ship if you want!" Some how in all that he still sounded hopeful but then turned pleading. "C'mon Bella, just think about it! You would got to see me everyday, I would get to hold you in my arms all through the night, and kiss you whenever I wanted….." He trailed off as he lightly kissed from my hairline to my lips and back again. "We could make it work, together." He whispered into my hair.

I sighed. He made it SO hard to say no!

"Okay I'm not saying no, BUT I'm not saying yes. I'm going to have to think about it."

"Take all the time you need, love. But try to make a decision before Sunday 'cause you know that's when you leave…." He trailed off and we both laughed at his silly joke!

When we finally stopped laughing Edward whispered "I love you Bella." As he pulled me tighter against his chest and kissed me very gentle but with an irresistible haste.

I laid my head against his chest and said. "I love you too, Edward." Before I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	2. Nightmare!

Nightmare!

Edward and his sisters boyfriend Jasper were going out to get us all something for lunch. Alice- Edwards sister- and I decided to go for a walk till they got back. As we turned the corner onto our road we saw Jasper and Edward in Jaspers Blue Dodge Ram fifteen hundred turn the opposite corner. When Jasper saw Alice and I he missed the stop sign as another driver that had the right of way was coming as well.

Everything happened so fast. First I was looking at Edward through the car then I heard the horrible screeching of metal buckling. That's when I realized the passenger side of Jaspers truck had been hit and caught on fire…. Then I saw Edward's lifeless body jammed against the dashboard.

I woke with an earsplitting scream, tears running down my cheeks. I felt Edwards arms around me and started kissing his arms, his chest, his face, and finally his lips as I wrapped my arms around him glad that it was dream.

Edward kissed me back for a second then pulled me back by my shoulders too look at me.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" His voice was panicked.

I couldn't answer I just wanted him in my arms relieved it was just a dream.

I was still crying, while Edward started stroking my face with the back of his hand.

"What happened love, tell me. Please."

"I had a dream…." I paused to catch my breath. "That you and Jasper ran a stop sign and got into a car accident and you….." I tailed off I couldn't get the words out.

He understood what I was trying to say as he pulled me close against him rubbing soothing circles on my back. I started crying again as the scene replayed over and over again in my mind.

"It's all right love, it was just a dream. I'm okay, we're okay. It was just a dream everything is alright." He repeated those words to me until my crying ceased.

I fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping for no nightmares to haunt me again.

The next morning Edward and I awoke to a certain little pixie's singsong voice saying. "Wake up, Love Birds,"

"Go away!" I moaned not wanting to move out of Edwards arms.

"C'mon love, we'll have to get up sooner or later." Edward whispered into my ear.

I glared at my best friend. Even though Alice annoyed Edward and I both most of the time - she was Edwards sister and my best friend in the entire world - we loved her all the same.

"Come on Bells! I made an awesome breakfast for us! Get up! Please please please please?"

I looked up at Edward and whispered, "How do you live with her twenty four seven?" with a sly smile on my face! Who am I kidding I love Alice like a sister!

"Okay I'm comin!" I groaned as I got out of bed a stretched.

"I just have one question." Alice said very apprehensively.

"Okay shoot." Edward said as he sat up.

"Why did I hear Bella screaming last night? If I don't want to know just say 'no comment'!"

"Oh my gosh Alice! It defiantly wasn't what you think it was. I woke up screaming from a nightmare!"

"Then kissing me all over…." Edward trailed off as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck.

"Ewww….. Keep comments to yourself puh-lease!" Alice said gaging at the end.

I glared at her, she always took things the wrong way!

All through breakfast I was thinking about my nights dream. Thinking about how much I didn't want to leave Edward. Leaving him now may make my nightmare come true, just without me to watch.

Edward saw that I was distracted and asked, "What are you thinking about love?"

I looked up startled.

"Oh. I umm….. Nothing just off in my own little world I guess…"

"Oh. What am I boring you now?" He said with a teasing grin slipping across his face.

"Haha. No your not I just slipped away I guess. So what are our plans for the day?" I asked changing the topic.

"Well we could go to the movies, or rent a movie and stay in under the covers…" He trailed off grinning as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I think I like the second one better." I said slowly as the same grin slipped across my face. I loved being in his arms!

"Oh. My. Gosh! Could you at least wait till I leave the room to start the mushy crap?" Alice screamed as she ran out of the room holding her mouth.

"It's always fun doing that her!" Edward said as he rose from the table and took my plate.

"How many times have you done that before now?" I asked cocking an eyebrow towards him.

"Just once, but I didn't say anything like that."

I glared at him while he looked up at me with innocent eye's and I couldn't help but forgive him.

After Edward cleared the table, he grabbed our coats and helped me into mine. Then he lead us to his new 2010 Dodge Dakota. He opened the passenger side door for me before going to the drivers side and starting the truck. It was so loud with his new flow masters that it made me jump almost out of the seat!

"Are you okay, love?" Edward laughed.

"Yeah," I gasped, trying to slow down my erratic heartbeat. "completely fine!"

Edward laughed at me and took my left hand the held with a death grip against the arm rest, and kissed the top of my hand.

"So what movies do you want to get, love?" he asked still holding my hand.

"I was thinking about _The Uninvited _and _The Unborn_."

"Sounds like some good movies. You sure you wanna watch a horror movie after your little freak out this morning." he asked trying to suppress his laughter. "You sure you can make it through without crying and kissing me all over?"

"HEY! That's not fair! You cant laugh at me for that, I watched you die! I had a right to cry and kiss you for that matter!"

"Your right, love. I'm sorry!" Edward said with a silent chuckle.

I glared at him as he looked at me with his innocent eyes when I didn't answer. He saw my decision and stroked my hand with his thumb.

"Bella, I really am sorry. Please forgive me, love?"

"I'll forgive you this time, but do it again and I'm sleeping with Alice for the next couple of days!" I threatened knowing he would believe every word!

"So have you thought any more about moving in with me?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"Well I have been thinking about it…. And since I finished my finals and whatever work I have left for the rest of the year I can have sent to me, that I'll stay!" I grinned at the end as I imagined the endless nights in his arms!

*Sigh!*

"Thank you, love!" He said simply with an adorable crooked grin spreading across his amazing lips!

When we reached a red light, Edward surprised me by reaching over the arms rest and kissing me passionately.

Ahhh! How I loved the fact we didn't have to say goodbye anytime soon! We had the whole summer plus some ahead of us! A whole summer of time alone and time with friends, passionate kisses and nights in his arms!


	3. Surprises, Trip's and Love

Once we arrived back home Edward came around to open my door only to make a mad dash for the house. Then I heard a distinct tinkle-ish scream come from the house. I instantly ran to the still open door to see Edward with a purple-ish looking Alice caught in a massive bear hug.

I made my way around them to drop the movies on the counter while giggling when Edward scream, "My baby girl is moving in!"

"Hey! Watch yourself buddy that's my nickname for Bella! And let go of my girlfriend before you strangle her to death!" Jasper warned in his distinct southern voice.

My giggling turned into to a loud chuckling with Jasper's.

Then Edward dropped Alice and ran straight for me grabbing me around my waist, knocking the breath outta me, and landing on the couch across the room!

"What's so funny, love?" Edward asked a little out of breath, as I hear Alice and Jasper sit on the love seat across from us.

It took me a minute to catch my breath, "The fact that your just now realizing that I'm actually staying is quite amusing!"

"Oh har har! It's not that I just realized that, it's just I couldn't do anything in truck!" he said with that amazing crooker grin across his face!

"Oh I could think of something we could do in the truck!" I said with a slight moan while winking at Edward.

"OH. MY. GOSH! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT BEING ALL DIRTY AND CRAP WHEN I'M IN THE ROOM?" Alice screamed at us!

I smiled at her before looking at Edward and cocking my eyebrow at him, and he knew exactly what my idea was. He crashed his lips to mine with slight moans and laughs breaking from our mouths in a heated make out session!

Then I heard Alice groan and pull herself off the couch with Jasper not far behind! Edward was right, it's fun doing that to her!

I pulled my lips away from Edwards trying to catch my breath while giggling away! Soon after he caught his breath Edward started laughing as well!

After we sobered up from our laughter we heard, "Edward! Eddie boy, where are you?" coming from the back door!

I tried to righten myself on Edwards lap as his friends Emmett-much to my dismay- came down the hallway, but he wouldn't let me budge!

As Emmett appraised our sitting position he plopped down on the love seat and said, "Eh! Your still here. When do you leave again?" He asked as he glared at me.

"Hello to you too, douche!" I said as I through a book at him!

"Ha ha! Missed!" Emmett laughed.

"I meant to miss you, Jerk!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him! I didn't mean to miss, but he did need to know that!

"Hey! You two behave! Emmett, Bells isn't leaving, she's staying for the whole summer!" He said as his signature crooked grin spread across his face.

"WHAT EDWARD? NONONO! Please tell me your playing some sick joke on me ?" Emmett pleaded in horror!

Ha ha! How revenge was sweet! See Emmett and I got off to a rocky start after he told my friend Leah he was in love with her and wanted to go out with her only to go off and make out with some how named Jane, who we haven't seen since I came down here and told her snobby ass off! Pissing Emmett off was just another amazing perk of staying with Edward!

A grin spread across my face as Edward explained.

" Em, this isn't a joke Bella is staying here, with me." he said pulling me a little closer to him. "And I expect you to stop acting like a jack ass every time you come over. She's my girlfriend man, you should be happy she's here!"

I looked up at Emmett still grinning! I couldn't help it!

Emmett sat there glaring back at me only making me grin grow wider!

"Fine! I'll be nice, but _she_ better stop taughting me!"

"What I'm not tau-"

"Love, I've seen you do it, I'm not saying you are right now, but behave. Okay?" Edward said cutting me off,

"Ha ha! Okay I'll be a good little girl!" I said while imitating a halo above my head with my hands.

"Yeah! Good joke there Bella!" Emmett snorted.

I laid in Edwards arms satisfied at my attempts to piss Emmett off! Obviously it worked!

"So Edward, I came to see if you wanted to play a few games of _Halo_. Or are you too busy hanging onto your girlfriend?" Emmett asked rolling his eyes at us.

Edward looked down at me. I could see the pleading in his eyes. I pretended to think about it for a minute successfully pissing Emmett off again.

"I don't mind, but hey you think we could fly down to L.A. soon to go get the some stuff, visit my aunt and turn in this work? I have a bunch of frequent flier miles to use." I asked

"Sure! How Wednesday?" Edward asked

"Sounds good want me to pack your stuff?"

"Please and thank you, love!" Edward answered leaning down to kiss me.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the game room Edward!" Emmett said with a huff, and I felt Edwards hand leave my back to wave him off.

"Okay I'm gonna go pack for us, finish some work I have, and shower. Have fun babe." I said when he released my lips.

"Okay, love."

"Oh, and please don't go out in the truck." I whispered with fear in my voice and eyes.

"I promise, love. I love you." He said with a soft kiss to my lips.

"Thank you, sweetie. I love you too." I kissed him one last time and let him go.

I was in Edward's room getting a few suite cases out for our clothes, when I heard a slight knock at the door.

"Come on in Alice, it's just me." I said as I laughed at her worried expression.

"Thank you lord!" she said with a thankful expression on her face. "Good. You two together is to much.. Lovey dovy crap!"

"Ha ha! Sorry Alice. It's just to fun sometimes." I laughed and went back to folding the clothes.

"So where are you two going anyway?"

" Well to get some more of my stuff, turn in some of this stupid homework I have yet to finish, and visiting my Aunt." I answered while breathing out a sigh. So much to do!

"Sounds like a handful!" She exclaimed.

"Exactly!" I said as I looked up at her exasperated!

It seems like it's been forever since I had talked to Alice on a one on one bases! Since I came to visit it's been Edward non-stop by my side. It's been a while since I've seen them and I feel bad that I haven't spent much time with my little pixie here! I vowed from this point on to spend more time with Alice while I'm here!

"So how long are ya'll planning on being gone?" Alice asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh. Well probably stay a night at my house so I can hang out with my Dad and his new girlfriend, Renee. Then a night at my Aunt Shelly's since I wont be going to her house this summer. So I'm guessing two or three days. I don't want to be gone that long." I answered relieved that the trip would be over as fast it started!

"Yay! Two or three day's without being disgusted by you two!" Alice said as she clapped and bounced lightly on our bed.

"You and Jasper do the same thing, honey!" I laughed as she ceased her movement.

"Not as bad as you two do!" Alice said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at her!

She ceased my laughter when she asked. "Hey, what was that dream about?"

I shivered remembering all to vividly the scenes from my nightmare.

"Ah. Can we not talk about that? Please?"

"That bad?" She asked her face falling a little.

"More than you could ever imagine!" I answered, my heart beating in my ears.

"Wait. Do you mean your Aunt right outside of Hollywood?" Alice asked recognition and confusing appearing on her face.

I knew that one would come sooner or later. "Yes actually. That Aunt. Yes he may be there. No I don't know if this'll turn out without a fight, and yes he never leaves." I said with a bit of a shaky voice.

"Damn, your tougher than I thought." She said astonished.

"Yeah I'm not sure if that a good thing or bad thing in this situation, but thanks." I answered honestly. "Where's Jasper at?"

"He got caught up with Edward and Emmett in the game. I was just about to head to the store. You want anything?" She answered.

"No, I think I'm good Alice! Thank ya though!" I said as we both got up and I hugged her. "Be careful 'kay?"

"Always am!" she said with a wink and exited the room.

I finished the rest of our packing and put them by the door, then got on my laptop and to finish up my _Romeo and Juliet_ book report. Once I was finished there I hit print and put it in a binder, and put my laptop, and report in my book bag next to our suit cases.

It was about ten thirty when I finished everything. I still heard the game and name calling going loud and same as ever and decided it would be a long time before they would be done so settled on a nice warm bath.

Finishing up everything I needed to do in the bathroom, I turned off the lights and headed into our bedroom and curled up on the bed to watch a little TV. Nothing good was on TV so I turned it off and started thinking about my upcoming summers.

Edward and I could go horse back riding, four wheeling, and to humor him I'd even play a game of Halo with him! I'm not so good on killing-things-on-a-TV-screen-thing!

I must have fallen asleep because I felt Edward lift me a little off the bed and wrap his arms around me. I stretched a little and yawned.

"Did I wake you, love?" Edward asked in a whisper.

I looked up at the clock to see it was two fifteen in the morning.

I laughed quietly. "Yes, but it's okay." and turned my head to kiss him.

No matter how many times I kissed him, it always sends my heart into a sprint, and sets butterflies loose in my stomach. I smiled to myself, I loved that feeling.

Edward laughed and whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." I answered just as simply and sighed.

I was very content in this moment in time, in his arms my head resting on his chest.

I hesitated to bring up the issue with going to my Aunts, but decided we really need to talk about it.

"Your okay with going to my Aunt's right?" I asked him without looking at him in fear I may not like the look.

His tone surprised me. " I can tell it's something you really want to do, and I know that he's gonna be there. I also know that _I'm_ not gonna start anything. If _he_ does then I'll end it, but until and if that happens I'm keeping all comments and actions towards him to myself. I promise you that, love."

His speech had me stunned. Edward is so sweet and understanding and it's amazing that I'm the one lucky girl to be with him!

I looked up at him my expression adoring. "Thank you for understanding! I love you so much!"

"Your welcome, love. I love you too, more than you know." he whispered. "Come on, love. Let's go to sleep we'll talk about our trip tomorrow." Edward said with a kiss to my lips and forehead as he started to hum my favorite song and held me close.


	4. Dead Clocks Pissed off Pixies

Dead Clocks.. Pissed off Pixies

Beep. Beep. Beep. The clock on the nightstand screamed at us. Next chance I get I'm throwing that annoying damn thing out the window! In fact..

I groaned and got out of bed.

"What are you doing, love?"

I shook my head and bent down towards where the clock was plugged into the wall, unplugged it, walked around Edward's bed, opened the window and threw the clock as far as I could before crawling back into to bed with Edward and snuggling up close to him.

I had just closed my eye's when Edward started laughing so loud I had to cover my ears and just barely heard what I was assuming something Alice threw at the wall in the next room.

I looked up and glared at Edward. He looked down at me and I could see the crooked grin touch his eyes. I had to admit the sight of that softened me up just a bit!

"Love, may I ask what the hell that was." Edward asked after recovering from his laughter.

"Noise.. Loud.. Must.. Window.. BAM.." I said as I lifted my finger towards the window, unable to form coherent sentences.

Edward began that wretched laughter again as I put my pillow over my head to block out him and, the sunlight.

"What's the matter, love? Do you not want to wake up?" He asked while chuckling away.. Grr!

I shook my head under the pillow not wanting to uncover my face into that awfully bright sunlight shinning through his window. For some reason this morning it seemed extremely bright!

"Well love, we have a big day today. Why don't you go shower I'll get you some coffee and breakfast before we hit the road and you can sleep in the car." Edward reasoned.

I had no where to argue so I carefully lifted the pillow away from my head keeping my eyes tightly closed. I stood from the bed eyes still closed and made my way to the bathroom.

"If you don't open your eyes your gonna.."

No sooner did those words begin to leave his mouth did I run strait into the wall beside the bathroom door.

"OW!" Was all I could manage to get out of my mouth.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked frantically.

"Yes..Fine. Um shower. Through door not wall." I answered still not coherently awake.

"Love, maybe you should get some coffee before you take a shower so you don't slip and fall and drown on me before I'm going to meet your father." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes.. Coffee.. Mmm.. Please!" I said.

"C'mon, love." Edward said as he picked me up bridal style to take me down stairs.

He sat me at the breakfast bar as he went into the kitchen to retrieve two mugs and the pot of coffee before coming to sit by me.

"Here love, drink this." Edward said as he handed me the cup.

I carefully took the mug brought it to my lips and sipped a little before chugging the rest of it's contents and instantly asking for more. After another cup I was awake and coherent!

"I wish I would have had a camera this morning! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen love." He laughed loudly again.

I couldn't help but let out a loud giggle of my own. I do admit mind and body don't work well for me, in the mornings, to well. Then I heard what I was sure was angry foot steps coming from upstairs landing on the first flight of stairs harshly.

"You know some people in this world like to sleep when others are getting ready to leave on a trip, but it looks like if you belong to this family you get clocks thrown out windows, annoying insensitive idiotic men laughing at the top if their lungs in the room right next to yours, and what I'm guessing would be a half asleep, non coherent at all girl getting up to what I'm guessing is to take a shower only for her to hit the wall and fall on the floor with a loud crash and a scream of 'OW'! Then having said insensitive people be in the kitchen getting coffee both laughing this time and might I add not even make me coffee! **What-Does-A-Girl-Have-To-Do-Around-Here-To-Get-A-Nice-Peaceful-Morning-Instead-Of-Getting-Harshly-Woken-Up-With-No-Coffee-Waiting-On-Her-What-So-Ever**?" We heard Alice screaming before she even made it to the end of the stairs. She said the last part so fast I almost missed every word of it.

"Sorry Alice. We didn't mean to wake you. I'll get you some coffee." I said as I got up to get her a mug.

"Thanks. Sorry I'm a little grumpy today. Jazz is goin out of town on a family thing for two weeks. He left this morning around three so I didn't get to sleep much. I have no idea what I'm going to do for two weeks! It's an upsetting thought!" Alice said as I handed her, her coffee mug.

"Alice, you'll have me, unless you deem me to boring to fill your time with!" I said with faux sadness.

"Awesome Bella! I just thought you'd be to caught up with Edward to want to hang out with me. That's why I didn't want to bother you at all!" She said.

"Alice you know that's not true I've been friends with you longer than I've known let alone been with this 'annoying insensitive idiotic' man your one of my best friends you want anything you know you can ask!" I said as I looked at Edward and grinned" Anyhow I've been missin you! I feel like we haven't hung out in years! So we'll have to spend sometime together and as much I'll regret saying this Edward can invite _Emmett _over while we're havin our girl's day out- or in- for that matter!" I suggested as I quoted Alice. I know it would lighten her up a lot.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but I suggest the day's that Emmett comes over we do the girls day _out_ I don't want to be here and have him ogling over the both of us!" Alice said as she let out a disgusted sigh.

"Alice _he_ only ogles over you. He hates me and I like it that way!" I said just as disgusted.

"Bells, you just don't see it. I've seen it before I know Edward has. I heard them talking about it one day and things got a little heated!" Alice said with a slight wave of her hand.

I looked at Edward. "Is it true."

Edward glared at Alice for a moment. "Yes, it's true. The only reason he acts like that to you is to try to prove to me he has no interest in you what so ever, but of course I see right through it. Don't worry about it love. He wont try any thing! He's dense but not _that _dense!" He answered with a slight glint in his eyes.

I let it go not wanting to get into an argument on our day to get away together!


	5. Dance move's and Boring Commercials!

**Okay so this was originally going to be named **_**Dance move's... Wall Move's... Boring commercials**_** but it wouldnt fit! Anyway that's the true name. I've decided if i dont get some sorta feed back about this story I probably wont finish it! Not trying to be rude but a girl needs so sorta support that she's doin a good job! I hope you like this chapter and please please please! Message me or comment! btw Things get a little dirty in this chapter! ;) hope you enjoy cause it'll get a lot worse than that later! **

After I finished talking with Alice about future hang out plan I went upstairs to take a shower. Since Edward had a fully loaded nice as hell bathroom I decided to shut his door and leave the bathroom door open as to not wake up the others in the house with my music.

I gathered my outfit for the day then went to our stacks of CD's to find my new _Fall Out Boy Believer's never die _CD to listen to.

I popped in the CD and heard the opening of the first track. I turned the volume up a bit and started my shower. I relaxed as the heat washed away the rest of my drowsiness and got me hyped for the next day. Maybe I could convince Edward to go have lunch at school with one of my best friends on Thursday so we could get settled in a bit.

When I finally finished my shower and was dressed, I was at the mirror about to dry and straighten my hair when one of the favorite songs came on.

I grabbed my hairbrush to use as a microphone while I danced away in the large bathroom.

_I just want to be better than your,_

_Your heads only medicine_

_I just want to be better than your,_

_Your heads only medicine_

_A downward spiral just a pirouette_

_Getting worse till there's nuh-nuh-nothing left_

_What good comes of something_

_When I'm just the ghost of nothing,nothing?_

_I'm just the man on the balcony singing_

_Nobody will ever remember me _

_Rejoice, rejoice and fall to your knee's_

I sang as I ran and slid to the floor on my knee's with my eye's tightly close while I belted out the beginning of the chorus into my brush.

_A lunatic of god or a good of a lunatic?_

_Oh, their faces are dancing_

_Their dancing till_

_Till they cant stand it_

_A composer but never composed…_

I trialed of as a slight movement by the bed post caught my eye after jumping up off the floor about to head bag quite unbeautifully I might add! I stood up straight fast as my eyes embarrassingly met with a pair of grinning green ones.

"How much of that did you happen to see?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"From the "_rock and roll slide_" till the end." Edward answered as he began laughing louder than I ever thought possible as I felt blush cover my neck all the way to my hair line.

Edward came in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around me. I ducked my head into his chest to hide my embarrassment as best I could.

"Love, look at me. Please…." Edward said in a soft, loving tone.

"What just so you can laugh and make fun of me?" I said into his chest.

"No love. So I can tell you how cute that looked. Of course I laughed, but only because you were havin fun. I could tell you were havin a blast with that! As for what I thought about it, it look quite sexy to be completely honest!" He said as I felt him kiss my hair.

A loud burst of laughter slipped through my lips, and soon after Edward joined in with me.

"Yeah.. Because.. That was.. Just.. Oh so.. _Sexy!_" I said between bout's of laughter.

"Really, love. It was sexy!" He said with finality in his voice.

I looked up at him question his reaction while he looked down a me like a father proud of his daughter at a dance competition. Sometimes his way of thinking completely mystified me, but I let it go and reached up to kiss him once on the lips then one on each cheek.

"Are you ready to leave yet, love?" Edward asked me after letting go of me and headed towards our luggage.

"Almost." I answered

"Well I'm going to take our luggage to the truck."

"Okay I should be done by time your back. Will you do me a favor? Leave the grey book bag out please, it has my laptop and I don't want to get it squished!" I stated with a slight giggle.

"Sure thing, love." Edward said as he lifted two out of the three luggage bags and winked at me before walking out of the room.

I finished getting ready then finished packing my carryon bag for the plane which was basically everything in my book bag plus an extra just-for-fun book, my Itouch, Cell phone and charger, and a notebook and lucky green pen! Yes it's actually my lucky green pen, good things happen when I write with it!

"Ready or not, love we gotta leave soon to make our flight." I heard Edward call as he walked up the stairs.

I grabbed my book bag and purse and headed towards the door to meet him.

"Yes Sir! Ready Sir! At your disposal Sir!" I answered in military style while saluting Edward.

"Hmmmm careful when you say "At your disposal Sir", Love. You might get more than you bargained for." Edward said in a husky voice while pinning me to the wall and picking me up slightly.

I wrapped my legs around successfully grinding against him. I felt him harden underneath me while a low throaty moan left his lips. He deepened the kiss then stopped abruptly to ravish my neck with kisses while nipping every so often at the delicate skin on my collar bone and neck getting low moans from me. Which only made him pick up his pace.

"How did you know I wasn't look for just that, Sir?" I questioned while again grinding against his very hard man hood.

Edward moaned again before huskily saying. "Love, if we keep this up we're not going to catch our flight."

"Fine by me!" I whispered in his ear sending goose bumps across his skin while he crashed his lips to mine.

My hand instantly went down to his pants trying unsuccessfully to help him out a bit. But with the fabric in the way, and the way Edward was moving wasn't making that happen only making Edward moan more against my skin.

"If you guys don't leave soon your gonna miss your flight and ruin all those frequent flier miles of Bella's! So shake a leg before I come up there and drag you both out!" We heard Alice scream from somewhere down stairs.

"She's.. _ah.. _Right we need to_.. Mmm Edward.. _go. We gotta get going!" I told Edward between moans.

Edward let out another moan before slow sliding me down to the floor. Again I felt myself grind up against his hard member. I slip my upper body against him to give him another kiss earning yet another beautiful moan from him.

He looked down at himself and half moaned. "I need to go take care of this," He said as he pointed to the huge bulge in his pants. "so do you mind taking the last of the luggage to the truck for me, love?" Edward asked looking like he was about to explode.

"Sure. I'll tell Alice your going to the restroom just make it quick." I told him winking before bending down to get the last suit case.

"Ughn! After that, love, it wont be long at all!" Edward moaned as I walked passed him and he slapped my ass.

I walked down the stair way grinning from ear to ear. Knowing I has the ability to make Edward feel that way made me happy!

I made it to the kitchen where Alice stopped me to help with the bags.

"Now I'm gonna be bored for what three days?" She asked with a little pout on her lips.

"Sorry hun, but yes. One night at my dad's, one at my aunt's then of course the plane ride home!" I answered her a little sadly. I'm gonna miss her so much!

"Okay. Be sure to call me when you get off the plane and I mean immediately after you get off. Call me every day at least two, one during the day sometime then one before you go to sleep! Oh and text me periodically so I know your both alive and I can keep you updated with any gossip that comes up!" Alice demanded with an evil glint in her eyes at the last part!

I laughed then agreed! Edward came outside minutes after with his eyes still a little dark from lust, but no longer a huge bulge protruding from the front of his pants.

"Love, we need to be taking off now. I love you Alice. Be safe and take care of yourself." Edward said before capturing Alice in a huge bear hug.

"Love you too Eddie! Be safe!" She giggled as Edward scowled at her for her so called 'immature despicable worthy name' for him.

"I love you Bella! Take care of yourself and Edward as well! We all know he needs it." Alice said to me as she smirked at Edward. "I'm gonna miss you so much Bella!"

"I love you too Alice! I will and I agree with you!" I said as I giggled and heard Edward huff in annoyance. "I'm gonna miss you too Alice! Don't forget first thing we do when I get back is to plan our girls nights!" I said as I hugged her tight to me!

"I'll start thinking of some ideas later today! You guys have a great time!" Alice said after releasing me.

"It's time to hit the road, baby!" I said to Edward after Alice made it inside!

With that Edward hopped into the driver's seat and we headed to the airport! Destination: Hollywood!

The plane ride was, as always, an uneventful ordeal. We made it to the airport just in time. We didn't have to wait long at all to board the plane. Once we hit lift off Edward ordered lunch for us, we ate and had a little chat. Soon after I curled up against Edward and fell asleep.

"Love. Wake up. We made it." Edward whispered into my ear and shook my shoulder slightly.

"Really. I slept through everything? Wow." I said as I yawned and stretched.

Edward chuckled and grabbed our carry on's then took my hand as we made our way out of the plane.

Once we made it through customs and the luggage circle thingy. I can never remember the names of those which is amazing despite the amount of times I been in an airport!

After we went to the _Alamo _kiosk to sign in for our rental car we made our way to rented car lot to pick up our new ride!

The ride to my house was like the plane ride, uneventful, and I fell asleep again! What? Edward's stupid alarm clock woke me up to early, and the coffee had started to ware off!

"Okay rules of the house: Don't go into my dad's bedroom, Don't sit on the left side of the big couch that's my dad's side, middle is Renee's, she stole it from me might I add, Don't touch the remote or sound system for that matter, and last but not least, DO NOT be any means what so ever touch my dad's fishing tackle! He will shoot you and- no pun intended- feed you to the fish!" I said all joking aside!

"I understand, Love." Edward said with a smile and a kiss to my cheek.

When we made it to my house I noticed no one was home. I breathes a silent sigh of relief that I would have a chance to show he around…. And show him all of the escape routes!

"Okay. So this is the living room. Kitchen is to your right, along with the dinning room which we never use. First bedroom to the left is the game room slash fishing gear room. Down the hall to the left is the guest room, don't worry you'll be sleepin with me. First door on the right is bathroom. Second door on the right is my bedroom." I said in a tour guide-esque voice.

Edward passed every room and went straight for mine. He opened it and stood in the door way while I ran passed him and jumped on the bed!

"Hello, soft comfortable bed. I've missed you but I'm sorry to say I've found a new awesome bed to love!" I said as I playfully hugged one of my many throw pillows! What can I say? I went on a I-want-a-big-bed-with-lots-of-throw-pillows-on-it rampage a couple of years ago! I loved the things!

"I'm happy to hear that, love! Now I'm just hoping you love me more than you love my bed!" Edward said chuckling as that crooked smile I loved so much spread across his lips!

"Hmmm… well I I'm not sure… I think the bed is winning right now!" I said as I grinned evilly.

"Well I see how it is! Your just using me for my 'awesome' bed! I get it!" He said with a faux frown slipped across his face.

"You know I love you more than I love the bed. I'd rather sleep on you any day!" I said as I grinned at him and winked at him. "So what do you say to watching the MTV Music awards! I recorded it but never got the chance to watch it!" I asked hoping for a yes!

"Fine by me, love." Edward said as he lifted himself off my bed and helped me off.

After the first twenty minutes we got bored and I decided I wanted to go for a make out secession. I crawled up onto Edwards lap wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist pulling me closer to him, crashing our lips together.

In the middle of said make out secession we were to involved with each other that we didn't hear the front door open and my father and Renee walk through the door.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" My dad yelled from behinde me.

I turned around quickly! "DAD…"


End file.
